1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment clamp for securing a transformer base to a transformer tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a common method of joining transformer tanks and transformer bases together heretofore has been welding, other methods have included the use of bolts, hold-down clips, and cleats clamping over a flange of the base. Several disadvantages incurred by these methods have included handling problems during subsequent manufacturing procedures, additional costs, and appearance.
Moreover, clamping assemblies for mounting structures together other than electrical devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,606,509; 1,761,004; 2,130,546; 2,175,453; 2,932,036; 2,996,730; and 3,851,849. The disclosures of these patents are adapted more particularly for the specific structures disclosed, such as floor construction, display cases, sink mounting devices, and the like, in which relatively thick frame members, such as wood, are involved, or a mounting bolt extends through a surface which is not compatible with transformer tanks.